Sentence Connective
by lochrann
Summary: I'm mildly ashamed of the title, I mean honestly, grammar? This is my answer to Penniless1's 30 sentences challenge, tell me what you think.


This is my go at the 30 sentences thing. I really thought I couldn't do it, but after I was so nicely invited, or rather challenged by Penniless1 (you can find the challenge on her profile) I really couln't resist any longer. Most of these feel kind of bland, but I went with whatever came to my mind and this is the outcome. I am quite proud of a couple, so tell me what you think.

Oh yea, I'm really ashamed of the amount of words I had to look up, but I can use the excuse that I'm a foreigner.^^

And ah, warnings for lanuage and some suggestiveness maybe, nothing to bad, all in the name of fun.

Dugout

Franky was proud of the fact that their enemies could throw any amount of bombs at the ship and wouldn't manage to scratch the surface of the beautiful adamwood vessel, but he found himself worrying when Luffy's antics or Sanji and Zoro's fights got a little too out of hand.

Acoustic

None of the crew realised that the only one of Brooks skull jokes that in fact wasn't a joke was when he proclaimed "Yohoho, but I don't have eyes", but he didn't need them with his hearing being so keen after decades of training.

Criminal

"Don't! Insult! Nami! -San!" Sanji ground out, accentuating every word with a kick to the head of the filthy Marine who had dared to call the Navigator a dirty little thief.

Native

"Look at that, a whole load of Marimos" Sanji mused trying to avoid being speared in the throat by an indigene with an interesting green headdress, amusement only fueled by the fact these wild people weren't threatening the put-out swordsman.

Gesture

"Fuck you!" Zoro shouted flipping the Vs at the cook and leaving him in the galley with a surprised look on his face, clearly startled by Zoro's animosity to the beer Sanji had bought, which had only one delinquency: it wasn't lager.

Leeward

Nami was greatly bemused to find that Zoro had actually found his way back to the ship after she had given him directions according to the wind, knowing full well that it's direction had long since changed.

Disaster

The poor navigator didn't know how to react when the stupid swordsman gave her back the entire amount of money that he owed her including interest, already missing the leavarage she had over him.

Poppy

Nami and Robin silently decided, that trying out whether Zoro had a similar reaction to opiates as he did to alcohol had been an altogether bad idea, as they watched a disgruntled Sanji trying to coax the naked swordsman down from the rigging, where he was hanging upside down, loudly singing sea shanties.

Hardening

Brooks proclamations of himself getting stiffer and harder accompanied by satisfied sighs made Sanji whirl around in disgust only to find the skeleton sitting at the galley table with a glass of milk in hand, relief washing over the cook when he realised what 'white stuff' Brook had been talking about.

Obey

Luffy knew with all his heart that he would become pirate king, but when he watched Sanji twirling around the two female crew mates, showering them with little treats, he considered only for a moment, to call on Iva-chan and become pirate queen instead.

Surfeit

Sanji never thought it could happen but when he was lying in a pile of limbs shortly after arriving at Amazon Lily with his captain's best regards, he felt absolutely nothing.

Greybeard

In the short moment in which he found himself in a Mexican standoff with both Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, Teach wondered whether he'd ever get to see his first white hair.

Betweentimes

Being the great adventurer and warrior that he was Zoro would never admit that recently he found a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that not even fighting could give him when he watched his Nakama joking and laughing on the beach they were docked at.

Rasta

Chopper grudgingly started combing through Usopps hair after the sniper had got it all tangled up when he was telling the little doctor a terrifying story of a monster Medusa.

Island

Even though the last one she drew was slightly smudged, Nami wasn't going to redo it, after all that tear of joy would always stay on the map of Raftel to remind her of all the great adventures she had lived through with her Nakama.

Whirlingly

One night on watch, after sprouting an eye in all the sleeping quarters to make sure all her Nakama were tucked into their respective beds, Robin whirled around on the grass deck giggling girlishly until she fell to the deck with a very lightheaded feeling.

Hurricane

When Franky finally had enough of the cook prancing around on deck when catering to the ladies' every whim, he brought the point across by enacting the same thing towards the cook a little more elaborately.

Learnt

Robin never quite got why this crew thought that she was so much more intelligent than they were when looking at all the things they had taught her.

Neophyte

Usopp always believed that he was pretty skilled with gadgets and crafting until Franky joined the crew.

Mothering

Even though every individual Strawhat could be considered pretty self sufficient, Sanji knew they'd all starve within a couple of days if he didn't feed them regularly.

Jumped

In an amazing display of tit for tat retaliation Luffy found himself under a pile of all his Nakama after being hauled to their new destination by Usopp's giant slingshot.

Windward

Luffy didn't quite get why that old sailor kept calling him Windward, but he could ask Robin later, and it sounded kinda cool.

Astride

The rubber man wasn't sure whether he had ever been so glad in his life that all of him was in fact made of rubber when he fell down onto a wall from very high up with one leg on each side of the bricks.

Judicial

"Honestly," Nami murmured exasperatedly at the forth attempt of the pirate king's execution "Why do they even bother?"

Encyclopedia

Robin was immensely impressed at all the names for dishes the cook had managed to teach their captain, because he just couldn't hear the shout for "Meeeaaaatt" anymore.

Tropical

Sanji wiped away the tear of mirth and had to admit that the stupid Marimo had finally put his shitty hair to good use when he had suddenly emerged from the underbrush to scare Usopp who was now quivering and whimpering on the rainforest's floor.

Desert

Vivi couldn't suppress the tear that slid down her cheek when she first spotted the dry shores of Arabasta after all the time spent plotting under the risk of being disclosed by fellow Baroque workers and with her new Nakama standing right beside her reassuringly.

Colony

They all agreed that it was good and well they had arrived at Raftel, found the One Piece and with that made their captain the king of the pirates, but none of them wanted to stay on this god forsaken island any longer than necessary.

Maroon

Both Sanji and Zoro knew they really shouldn't be enjoying themselves so much but silently agreed not to tease the other when they stuck the matches into the chestnuts Usopp and Chopper were using to recreate a miniature version of the crew.

"Banzai"

Zoro mumbled, poring the bottle of Sake he had just pulled away from his lips over the Gravestone of the pirate king's last resting place, not in the least bit sad because he knew the rubber man had lived a long and happy life and most importantly had seen all his Nakama's dreams come true.


End file.
